I Own You
by TwinFaced Demon
Summary: During the first Broly movie and unforseen twist occurs. Broly escapes and takes Mirai Trunks with him, leaving the Z-warriors behind on the ruined planet of New Vegeta. Does Mirai have a change to escape or not? AU, Yaoi. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! Okay I don't own DBZ or any characters mentioned in the following story. Warning: This is going to be yaoi or guy/guy. Then mpreg will come along yesh men having babehs. You don't like? Then why are you here? Enjoy!**

The planet of New Vegeta was a grim sight to behold. Shades of black and grey were the only colors revealed by the dim light illuminating the destruction caused by the ongoing battle. The silence was broken by the sound of a collapsing building followed by a yell and an evil cackle. Broly grabbed Vegeta's skull and slammed him into a building. Slowly, the prince's golden locs faded to black.

"Is this the best you've got? Pathetic." Broly spat as he let Vegeta fall to the ground. "Father!" A raspy voice screamed from behind him. Broly slowly faced the one who had yelled for the unconcious prince. His gaze met bright blue eyes and lavander hair.

"You bastard!" The young man yelled as he rushed to attack. He drew a blade from the sheath on his back and struck.

(Broly's POV)

I found it rather funny, this hybrid scum thought he could beat me. He screamed and drew his blade in a futile attempt to attack me. I stopped his puny weapon with my arm and broke it like a twig. The look on his face was priceless, the shock, the fear and the panic. I snatched the rest of the blade from him and tossed it. I grabbed his torn shirt and slapped the hell out of him.

He cried in pain after I struck him. I found it rather amusing but, there was something about this one that was different. He looked different, his energy felt different, and his smell...His smell was so intoxicating.

"Hmm..." I mumbled to myself. "Let me go! Put me down, now!" He growled at me as he thrashed in my grasp. I smirked and pulled him closer to me. I came face to face with him and inhaled deeply. I adored the odor he gave off, it was delicious.

"Let him go!" came Vegeta's voice. "Leave my son alone!" He yelled as if I were l going to do as he demanded. I laughed at his piteous attempts to save his child. I sneered at him and these other acclaimed "warriors".

(Trunks' POV)

I hated his face. The way he twisted it and sneered at my father, the way he laughed at the others but, most of all the way he looked at me. I couldn't stand it, that look made me feel like the filthiest thing in the universe.

"I grow bored with you scum," He said "I will take this as my prize and leave you to die." My eyes widened, He was going to take me with him? He laughed and gripped the remainder of my shirt. "No...No!...NO! I am not going with you!" I screamed. "Let me go now, you son of a bi-..." I stopped when I recieved a knee to my stomach.

I coughed and the world began to go dark. I heard him laughing evilly after he struck me. "Trunks, my son...Give him back!" My father yelled. That was the last thing that I heard before everything went black.

_Hours Later..._

I slowly opened my eyes, the sound of my father yelling my name echoed in my head. I was in a bed that was large, far too large for the average human. I grew very curious and even more scared but, before I could even get up to explore my surroundings I heard the door open.

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. I bed sank where a rather large person sat. I felt a large hand on my back and another large hand slid down my pants. I felt lips press against my neck and ear.

"I know you're awake." he said. I squoze my eyes tightly and trembled. I felt a wet appendage on my ear lobe and neck. "You like that?" He whispered as he picked me up. I didn't respond I still faked being asleep although I knew he knew that I was awake. His lips pressed roughly against mine and the hand he had down my pants squoze my growing erection.

"Aaaahhhh..." I whined. I cracked my eyes to look at him. His long dark hair, his dark eyes, his large muscular frame. He easily dwarfed me. "Mmmm...so you ARE awake." He said and grinned as he ripped away the rest of my already torn shirt. I shivered from the sudden exposure to the cold. Suddenly, I felt his tongue doing circles around my nipple. "Ugh.." I groaned. He grinned and pulled me down into his lap. I was in such a position that I could feel his arousal pressing against my ass.

I whimpered a little bit as he ground his erection into the seat of my pants. "You smell so...intoxicating." He whispered. He began to rub at my arousal and wrapped his other arm around me. "Say my name." He said. I only grunted in response, trying to resist. "Say my name." He demanded as he squoze my body with great strength. "Br-Bro-ly...ah ah ah..." I breathed out heavily as he relaxed his grip.

(Broly's POV)

I grinned as he said my name and whined helplessly. "That's right and I own you now." I grabbed his legs and yanked off his pants. "N-No..p-please..." He cried. I ignored his cries and forced my fingers into his mouth. "I'm going to shame you and make you scream my name." I spat at him.

"Mmmm...Hmmmhmmm." He tried to speak. I pulled out my fingers and placed my index finger at his entrance, gently pressing against his tight hole. "A-Ah...Please d-don't touch me there." He cried.

I looked up at him and saw tears flowing down his feminine features. However, I disregarded his desperate tears and continued to slide a finger inside of him. He began to scream hysterically as I violated him. I crushed his lips with mine to silence him. I pushed another finger in and moved them rapidly. He broke away from me, gasping for air. "Ah!...ugh...f-father s-save me p-please." He begged. His eyes fogged over as he sobbed again and put his hands to his face.

I sat up and sighed. I withdrew my fingers from inside the shivering boy that lie beneath me. Tears rolled down his face. I smiled with satisfaction, he would be perfect for me. Once he realized that I had finished he stopped his sobbing. With sad, bloodshot eyes the hybrid boy stared at me. I leaned forward and licked a tear that rolled down his cheek.

He whimpered and tried to pull away from me. "I have to go change, go into the bathroom and clean yourself up." I ordered and pointed toward the large double doors leading to the bathroom.

(Trunks' POV)

I followed his finger with my eyes to the large double doors. I slowly drug myself out of his grasp and went to the bathroom door. "Okay," I thought to myself. "he is going to go change. While he is gone I can escape." I let out a sigh and leaned on the heavy doors for support.

Almost instataneously, I felt him behind me. I froze as he crouched down and placed his lips right next to my ear. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't think about escaping because if you try I will torture you to the point you will be afraid to leave that bed. Are we clear?" He growled.

Out of sheer terror I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. He grinned in satisfaction and walked away. I opened the doors and collapsed in the saftey of the large bathroom. I could feel my body trembling, my teeth chattering and my eyes burning. I let my face fall into my hands tears rolled down my cheeks.

End

**Yes? No? Maybe? Should I continue? I would love to get some constructive criticism on things that I may have missed or things that I could improve on. I appreciate the advice. If anyone has any ideas I could add for the turn the story could take please leave it in a comment. Arigato! ^/^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second part to my twisted tale. Now I will make this longer because the first chapter was kinda short. Just promise you won't get distracted and lose your attention to the story kay? I don't own dbz, If I did...I would be rich. *evil smile***

Within the confines of the large bathroom, the sound of running water echoed off the tiled walls. Behind the sliding glass door, Trunks let his head hang underneath the pouring water, his long lavender locs coming passed his shoulders. "How in the hell am I going to get out of here without getting killed?" He thought. Before he could begin to plan the door to the bathroom opened.

(Trunks' POV)

I froze as I heard the door open. Looking through the fogged and distorted glass out the corner of my eye I could make out a large frame. He stopped and laid something on the counter by the door. He slowly made his way over to the shower and lightly tapped on the glass.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Broly's voice bellowed. I gave a small grunt instead of answering with words. The way I saw it, he wasn't worth my breath. "I brought you some clothes to wear, I will be waiting when you get out." I grunted again as he turned and walked out. A few minutes passed after he left. I stopped the water, got out, and dried off with a rather sizeable towel that was hanging on the wall.

I walked over to the counter where he had placed the clothes. There was a set of small spandex shorts and a large silk robe for me to where. I wasn't too comfortable after I slid the clothes on but it was better than nothing.

Once I dressed I opened the bathroom door and found that Broly was sitting on the edge of the bed, he had something in his hand. I sighed and walked toward him, my eyes on the floor.

(Broly's POV)

As he drew closer I stood up and looked at him. I took note that he was a lot smaller than I was, the robe he donned was one of my own and it hung off of him in a sensual but, unintentional manner. His eyes were on the floor and his hair was still wet. It was so tempting, I had to have a little fun before the night ended. Before, I could do anything I had to limit his ability to escape. In my hand I held a silver band that threw off one's center of gravity preventing levitation or flight. I held his chin in my hand and titled his head upward so his eyes were looking into mine as I gently placed the band around his neck.

I studied his features for what seemed like hours. His eyes were cerulean, his lips were full and slightly pink. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I put one arm around his waist and lifted his leg with the other.

The hybrid didn't resist me, I figured he had given up on trying to fight back. He groaned and put his hand on my chest. I broke the kiss to look at his face, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were a darker shade of pink. He smiled and nodded his head for me to come closer.

"I want something...really bad." He said. I was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. "What is it?" I questioned him. He blushed and brought his face so close to mine I could feel his warm breath on me.

"I want you..." He paused and place his hand over my heart, "...to DIE!." I was shocked as I felt a blast hit my chest and smoke appeared. The hybrid struggled away from me and darted out the room. I quickly powered up and went after him, my blood boiling.

(Trunks' POV)

I blasted Broly in the chest. I knew that it wouldn't do damage but, it would provide a distraction allowing me to get away. The smoke from the blast provided a screen so I could easily break his grip and get out of the room.

The large doors lead to an even larger hallway, knowing he was on my heels I didn't have time to make decisions. I felt oddly heavy and slow although I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Feeling at my neck, my fingers brushed over the band he had placed on me. My fear was beginning to sink in even more. This band around my neck prevented me from flying and no matter how hard I pulled it wouldn't come off.

I cut a quick right in the hallway and wound up on a balcony that was a good seven stories above a forest in the darkness below. I panicked as I heard Broly barreling down the hallway.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME HYBRID!" Broly screamed. I was terrified as I ran through my options. I could either jump over this balcony and pray it kills me or stay here and let him get a hold of me. I didn't have much of a choice before I saw him heading right toward me, his hair blue and his eyes blazing. I quickly hoisted myself over the railing onto the otherside of the balcony.

He stopped short when he saw me on the other side of the railing, knowing I was going to jump. He walked over to the balcony at a slow mocking pace. "You don't want to do that, now that I have you I am determined not to let anything take you from me, not even death." He snorted, his mouth twisting into a sickening grin as he drew closer. I felt my heart racing as he came closer and within a second I made my decision.

I closed my eyes and shoved myself off of the balcony with all of my might. For a moment it felt like I was moving in slow motion. Once that moment ended I went hurdling down the seven stories towards the sea of shadows and shrubery. I thought of everything I had known in my life from my parents, to my friends, and everything in between. The stinging burn of tears flooded my eyes as I fell. Since I was falling to my death I just let the tears flow freely.

Out of nowhere I slammed into something. My eyes were still closed and for a second I thought I had broken my back without dying. I slowed opened my eyes, to my horror I was in arms of the one I sought to escape.

(Broly's POV)

I watched the boy fall and I snorted. Once I saw tears spill from his eyes I teleported beneath him with my arms open. The hybrid fell perfectly into my grasp, the faint light of the waxing crescent moon reflected off the tear trails on his face. His eyes were tightly shut but, after a few moments he opened them.

The look on his face was priceless as his eyes grew wide with fear and he seemed to shrink in my arms. I leaned closer to him and licked a tear trail on his face, the taste was to die for. He began to struggle in a feeble attempt to escape my hold. With a heavy sigh I held him in the air with my hands on his shoulders and his legs dangling.

In response to his struggle I shook him back and forth until he was dazed. His blue eyes fogged over and his head went back, for a second I thought I might've killed him. When I leaned in I felt his warm breath on my face.

"Hey...can you hear me?" I asked him. He was unresponsive, growing irritated I flew up to the balcony and set him down against the wall in hallway. "Wake up!" I shouted and backhanded him across the face. The boy quickly snapped out of his unconsious state. The side of his face turned bright red and swelled slightly. He quickly shot up and darted down the hallway. I let out a furious sigh and teleported in front of him.

"I am losing my patience with you." I growled as I wrapped one arm firmly around his waist and my other arm around his shoulders. I pulled him against my chest so he wouldn't be able to escape again. The more he struggled, the tighter my grip became. He ceased his struggling before I broke any of his bones. I looked down at the hybrid before picking him up and taking him back to the bedroom.

"Now...as punishment for trying to escape, you are going to play a game with me." I said coolly. "Why don't we play doctor?" I could feel him begin to shake with fear in my arms. I smiled as mulitple perverse thoughts snaked their way into my mind. I grew excited from the thoughts of hearing his screams and seeing his body convulse with every touch. The scent of his fear grew stronger as he watched me lick my lips in anticipation.

Once I had entered the room I threw the boy onto the bed and bound his wrists with the belt from his robe. I left a little fabric between his wrists so I could tie a knot with it and place it on the candle hook above the head board. The boy struggled to get free but it was in vain, I merely ignored him and went into the closet by the bathroom.

I pulled out and opened a large silver box with a large assortment of medical tools inside. I watched his eyes grow wide as he began to thrash wildly. The cloth around his wrist broke and he tried to get off of the bed. Again, I sighed and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" He screamed. I kept a firm grip on him and forced him back down on the bed. Out of the box I drew a pair of restraint cuffs that matched the collar around his neck. I quickly slapped them on his wrists and hung the chain on the candle hook. The spectacle was amusing, everytime the boy struggled the cuffs drained his energy with a powerful shock.

I wanted him to relax a little so thought that if I addressed him by his name he would calm down before the shocks knocked him out. "Trunks...stop trying you aren't getting away, I've said it once already and I will say it again, now that I have you I am determined not to let anything take you from me." I said in a flat tone. He stopped and stared at me in shock.

(Trunks' POV)

"You...you know my name?" I asked, my voice faltering. The large saiyan nodded and turned back to the box he had pulled out. For a few intense moments I stared at him as he rummaged amongst the contents. "Here we go." He said in a pleased manner as he pulled out a pair of surgical rubber gloves and a long, thin plastic tube. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest and haul ass out of the room.

I knew what the tube was and the container that it was attached to only confirmed my fear. It was a catheter, Kami how I hated those things. Not only did they hurt, but were embarassing to put in and to take out. I had my share of urinary tract infections, the most mortifying was the one I experienced a few months after I traveled to the past for the second time. Everyone told me that my face stayed red for my entire stay in the hospital, I believed them.

After adorning the gloves he got over top of me and pulled off the shorts. I squirmed and whined as I felt cold air on my exposed flesh. Broly took hold of my manhood and began to slip the plastic tube into my urethra. I couldn't hold it in, I screamed bloody murder it hurt so badly. I tried to kick at him but, he pinned my legs and leaned in.

"Relax, if you think this is fun wait until you see the rest of the toys I have for you?" He said, his voice a hiss in my ear. I froze up as he began to stroke me and lick at my neck. "I will even let you choose the order in which I use all of them. Won't this be fun?"

Inside my head a loud voice screamed, "NO! IT WILL NOT BE FUN YOU BASTARD!" When I tried to speak, my voice caught in my throat making a lump. My mouth went dry and I felt truly defenseless as he held me against the bed.

"Now shall we continue?" Broly said, his voice oozing lust. He moved back over to the box and pulled out multiple medical instruments. My eyes widened as I struggled harder yet, he drew closer and began his sick game of Hospital.

**Okay that is is for chapter 2. What y'all think? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know what you think, Constructive crticism please! I wanna get better.**

**Trunks: Help me!**

**Broly: Nobody can hear you, are you prepared to deal with a true freak?**

**Me: Thanks everybody!**

**Trunks: Please...Demon...help me!**

**Broly: She won't save you!**

**Me: Damn right I won't, I want more readers so shaddup and play doctor!**

**Trunks: Noooooo...**

**Broly: *evil laugh***


	3. Chapter 3

** Okie dokie! My views are through the roof and I have gotten some great comments and even better constructive criticism. I am so happy, so here is the third chapter. I will try my hardest to make the chappies longer but, I am not making promises. Once again I don't own DBZ...If I did...I would have quite a few bedmates.**

The large bedroom had gone from comfortably cool to muggy and steamy. The scent of sweat, fear and lust weighed down the air. The sound of heavy panting echoed off the walls was the only sound that was audible in the room. Trunks lay on the large bed, his arms suspended above the headboard. His body dripping with sweat, his face red and twisted in pain. Over him, Broly wore a decrepid smile of satisfaction as he set down yet another medical tool covered in the smaller male's bodily fluids.

The silver box was almost empty aside from one more item that had not been used yet.

(Trunks' POV)

My body was slick with sweat and the robe clung to my skin. My breathing was heavy from the sick game I was forced into. Every now and again I would cough up some water that had been forced down my throat. Earlier, Broly seemed disappointed at the fact that I didn't have to urinate so he pulled a funnel out of the box and forced it into my mouth. He then continued to pour water into the funnel causing me to choke.

After fifteen minutes I started going and he began to laugh. When that ordeal was over he followed up with multiple tools from syringes to plastic tubes to creams and wipes. I had felt so many sensations ranging from burning to tingling. It felt as if the onslaught of painful sensations would never cease but, the moment that thought entered my mind he stopped.

"Well, it looks as if our game is almost over. I only have one more toy left." He said in a slighlty disappointed tone. I weakly rolled my head to glance at the last device of discomfort. Broly pulled out another plastic tube. This one was longer than the rest, I thought of what it might be and my thoughts were only confirmed when the other end came out. It was an enema, my stomach cramped in pain at the thought of have water pumped inside of me.

At this point I had been through so much that I didn't care if it hurt, I just wanted it to be over. I watched as the he got up and filled the bag with water in the bathroom. I let out a sigh and prepared myself for the worst. My breath hitched when I saw him walk back into the room. Broly set the bag on the nighstand and held the tube in his left hand. He wrapped his right arm around me and rolled me onto my stomach, twisting my wrists over one another.

(Broly's POV)

I rolled the boy on his stomach and lifted the robe to expose his rather soft backside. I took off the gloves and gently rubbed his exposed flesh in admiration. It was so soft and unbelievably bare, I thought the boy would have at least a bit of hair somewhere aside from his head.

I quickly shook my head to rid myself of distractions. I placed my thumb at his entrance and let the rest of my hand fall onto the small of his back. Slowly, I eased the tube into him. There was no struggle, just small moans from my 'patient'.

Once the tube was in I began to gently squeeze the water from the bag into his exposed orafice. I kept squeezing until all the water was gone from the bag. Once done I pulled an appropriate sized plug from my pocket and packed it tightly into his rectum to prevent the water from coming out.

When all of the items were placed back into the box and stored I rolled him over, to find his stomach was protruding. His face was red enough to make a rose pale in comparison. I placed my hand on the protruding area and began to rub slowly to circulate the water. After a few mintutes the muscles in his stomach began to quiver and the boy started whimpering. His body began to convulse and he kept trying to sit up.

I knew exactly what was wrong, the water had done its job and was building pressure trying to come out. Removing the catheter and removing the cuffs from the hook I picked the kid up and carried him to the bathroom. Lifting the seat on the toilet and rested the back of his thighs on the bowl. The plug began to slide out so, I pushed it slightly to build more pressure. Finally, the pressure of the water forced the plug out with a pop. There was a suprisingly loud hissing sound as the water exited his body at full force, he groaned and whined as the water came out.

After the water finished leaving his body the boy began to fidget and press his legs together titghly. I knew he had to urinate but, he was holding it in because he was embarassed. With a devilish grin I turned him around so he was straddling the toliet and pulled his arms up, the chain of the cuffs coming behind my neck.

(Trunks' POV)

I was desperately holding it in but, without my hands to hold myself and being exposed it made it difficult. I felt a rumbling feeling against my back, my eyes were beginning to water I was getting desperate. Broly leaned into me and was purring in my ear. Taking two large fingers he rubbed my tip and made me squirm in irritation.

"I advise that you start going. If you don't I will make you. Trust me baby, you don't want that." He said softly before tracing the outer shell of my ear with his tongue. I shivered, it was getting bad, the cramps were starting I couldn't hold it much longer. Apparently, the giant behind me did not have great patience.

"Fine. You don't wanna go for me? I will make you." He forced his pinky finger in my mouth and swirled it around. My heart was pounding and my stomach dropped, I feared what he was going to do next. With his other hand with roughly grabbed my jaw and tilted my head back, he breathing was lust laden. There was a sudden pain at my tip, he was pressing his pinky against my slit. I started shaking as he pressed harder until the tip of his finger was inside my urtethra.

I bit my lip trying to resist crying yet, my eyes watered in protest. He began kissing my neck and driving his pinky further until the first segment was completely in. A scream tore from my throat, my eyes were welling with tears, it hurt so badly. I felt his hand leave my jaw and I looked down, there was a small stream of blood dripping from my tip. Before I knew it he yanked his finger out and I began to urinate. It is tinged red, it stung and burn as I went. I didn't have to be a genius to figure out I had a small tear in my hole.

Broly let out a snort of laughter. Laying me on the floor he went to the cabnet and pulled out a small glass bottle. Kneeling behind me, he forced me to sit up. Popping the lid off of the bottle he poured an orangish-brown liquid onto the small tear. It burned badly, I had a feeling it was iodine. Once he finished, he replaced the bottle in the cabinet and wet a rag. He proceded to wipe me down. When he was finish he picked me back up and carried me back to the bedroom. It had cooled off a great amount and was slightly cold.

He sat me on the bed and removed the chain, leaving the cuffs on me. My eyelids were getting heavy. I felt gentle lips on my own and then my forehead before he moved to the middle of the bed.

(Omniscent POV)

Broly wrapped a strong arm around Trunks' waist and pulled him onto his didn't resist at any point. The day's event had drained him completely and he had no fight left in him.

"That is more like it. Now isn't this nice? I know you're probably tired so I will let you rest. But, we will have to discuss the matters of you being my queen in the morning. A ruler can't rule without someone to give him heirs now can he?" He asked with a prideful smirk as he stroked the young prince's hair.

Trunks just nodded in response. The only thing he heard was "My queen to give me heirs..." His head was spinning and his eyes began to close. "Oh shit...this isn't gonna be good. To hell with it, I'll worry about it later I am too damn tired." He thought before passing out on top of the large warrior beneath him.

**There! I did the chapter. I am so sorry for the late update, school is murder! Why was it invented? To toture youth! jk. Please comment, review and leave some constructive criticism please and thank you!**

**Me: Awww how cute!**

**Trunks: help...me...please.**

**Broly: Not...gonna...happen.**

**Me: *shakes head* No! *takes picture* BYE BYE! *runs***

**Broly: Eh I will kill her next chapter.**

**Trunks: *cries* T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaack! What's up readers? You read, reviewed and commented enough. I now present to you the latest chapter to this twisted tale. Again I say, I don't own DBZ. I know I am late and I am sorry...I just hope this chapter will be as good as the others. Enjoy!**

(Trunks' POV)

I awoke with a rather...painful start. A small stream of light slipped in between the large, dark velvet curtains that covered the equally large window. That bit of light my struck my eyes in an irritating manner. I squirmed and tried to move out of its path only to be held in place by a strong arm around my waist. My body froze and I slowly rolled my eyes upward, my gaze fell on the behemoth that had at my ass last night. Quietly, I attempted to move from his grasp to get out of the light. Broly growled in his sleep and my breath hitched, his grip tightened as he rolled on his side taking me with him.

At least the light was finally out of my face. As he pulled me closer I felt something jabbing into my stomach. Horrible thoughts came to mind of what would happen if he woke up. Unfortunately, it was like the brute was psychic.

"You know..." He bellowed. "If I wanted to do something to you I would've done it already. I am just waiting for the full moon. That is the night I want our ceremony to be held. Three days should be enough time to prepare right?" I don't know which shocked me more...the thought of literally becoming his bitch or what would happen under the full moon. I swallowed hard and began to shake uncontrollably, I just wanted to go home.

(Broly's POV)

For a slight moment I felt pity on the kid. Then my drive to get what I want stomped that moment to dust. I wrapped both arms around him and sat up. Gently, I kissed at his neck, now being gentle was not my forte but...if it would calm him down I'd do it. The shaking slowly died down, that was a good sign.

I got up and kept him in my arms. Walking to the large closet next to the bathroom, I searched an outfit of a smaller size for him. After a moment of scanning I withdrew a small, pale blue robe with dark gray koi fish on it. Gently, I set the boy on the floor and stripped him of the garbs he wore, replacing them with the ones in my arm. It fit him nicely, slightly loose and it fell to his feet. I could feel a grin crossing my face just looking at him.

After a moment of gawking I scooped up the hybrid again and carried him out of the room, down the lengthy hallway. As we approached the elevator at the end of the hall he began to shake again, out of fear of the unknown. I placed my lips against his forehead to soothe him.

"There is something I want to show you." I whispered to him as we took it down to the basement level. It was a smooth ride down and when the compartment stopped the silver doors glided open. I watched his blue eyes widen at the site of the laboratory and multiple scientists working at a rapid pace. Slowly, I set him down to see if he would wander or try to escape.

Surprisingly he stayed by my side but, his eyes were constantly darting back and forth around the lab. Using my hand I corraled him forward and he followed with slight hesitation. We ventured to the back where a set of automatic doors slid open leading to a corridor. The walls had several doors on each side. Each with the same sliding doors with glass to permit a visual of what was inside.

(Trunk's POV)

I don't know if I was more afraid or intrigued by this place. The scientists we had passed were humanoid in a sense but they had blue skin and pointed ears. I'd never seen this type of being before. As we walked I looked into a few doors. In one there was a non-humanoid alien testing robotic limbs and in another a syrum was used to restore dead organic matter. The last time I checked no such technology existed anywhere in the past...unless...no...but I had to ask the question nagging at the back of my head.

"Where are we?" I asked in a hesitant manner. We stopped at the end of the hallway where there was another door. However, behind the glass was dark. Broly nudged me forward without answering my question. I entered the room slowly before I felt his lips next to my ear.

"I don't think 'where' is what you want to know. I think you want to know WHEN we are." He said excitedly as he flipped the lights on. What my eyes beheld made my jaw drop and hit the floor. It was a time machine...much larger and more hi-tech than the one that I used.

"But...how? When...I am so confused." I thought but, said out loud. The large saiyan chuckled and shook his head. He placed both hands on my shoulders and gazed down at me.

"That is the common misconception. People assume because of my size and that I am brutal that I am not smart...on the contrary sweetheart, I am very smart. I was made the ruler of this plane after I drove out an invading race." He said with an intellectual lilt to his voice. "These beings are called the Innekians and they have advanced technology that pemits time travel and the monitoring of the time line. I was a aware of your presence when you first arrived and I needed the perfect timing to lure you to me."

My mind was in a state of shock. He knew I had traveled to the past...that must have meant that he had been watching me. What that his plan this enter time? To lure all of us in to get at me? All these thoughts were whirling in my head and I felt dizzy. I stumbled backwards a bit, I thought I was going to fall but a strong arm caught my waist and pulled me up.

(Broly's POV)

I caught him before he fell. Everything I had told him had been a real shocker, though I found his reaction rather amusing. But what I showed him next would make him faint however I need to prepare him for it.

"Oh yes. I have watched you both here and in the past. I have traveled back and forth to set up everything. But, I needed to destroy all reasons for you to want to leave as well. So I took care of some things for you." I said and clapped my hands.

Three Innekians appeared from the hallway and filed in front of us. Each of them held a tall dome-like container covered with a sheet in their hands. I was eager to have him see his problems solved. I snapped my fingers and each Innekian pulled off the sheet in their grasp.

I watched his face go white as the heads of the two androids and the creature known as Cell were revealed in preservation tanks. As if on cue he fell backwards and fainted in my arms. With another snap of my fingers the three in front of us left in silence. I scooped the boy into my arms and carried him back to the elevator. When I had returned us to the bedroom I laid him down and retrieved a cool wash cloth. He regained conciousness within the hour.

I had to be gentle with him. Any damage to his body and my plan to recieve heirs would go down the drain. His lips quivered a rather good amount before they parted for him to speak.

"H-How...how did you know?" He stuttered, his pupils still pinpointed from the shock. I chuckled at his question and sat next to him.

"Again, I have been watching you. I have heard your conversations about your world being in turmoil. So if I solved these problems you wouldn't have a valid reason for leaving." I spoke slowly. The boy did not speak again, his face remained slightly drained of color.

(Omniscent POV)

Broly stood and headed for the door. Trunks still sat on the large bed, his mind reeling from the series of events that had ensued.

"Well now that's out of the way I have some preparations I need to attend to. Feel free to wander the palace and no funny business okay?" Broly bellowed before leaving through the doors. Trunks did not budge for the first few minutes, he shook his head and slowly got up to ge explore the palace. Maybe that would help him process all of this.

**Me: So whaddya think?**

**Broly: I don't like being all fluffy and nice.**

**Trunks: I kinda do...thats less I have to fear.**

**Me: Oh, there will be lots of fear within the next few chapters. *Evil Grin***

**Trunks: O_o**

**Broly: Excellent... *smirk***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! It's me, Demon. Please forgive me for being gone for so long but I am in college now and it kind of takes up my days. But now I am home for the month of December and I shall update my two most popular stories. Without further adieu, I shall give you the long awaited next chapter! Enjoy!**

(Omniscent POV)

Trunks sat on the large bed with a lost and confused look on his face for a few hours after Broly had left. He sat so still it was like he was a statue. With a sudden shake of his head he came out of his daze and stood up. He slowly walked out of the room and wandered down the hall with a look of loss decorating his features.

(Trunks' POV)

I couldn't stay still any longer. I began traversing the elaborate hallway to find something to process what just happened. The entire situation just hit me like a brick wall. I must have been a little too deep in my thoughts because I did not notice the three female Innekians that were in front of me. I bumped into them and screamed before falling back onto my ass.

"Dear Kami! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed. The three women quickly apologized before helping to my feet and dusting me off. They all began rambling at the same time and I couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"What? One at a time...please, I can't understand you all at once." I said in a panicked manner. The tallest of the three stepped forward and clasped my hands in hers.

"His majesty requested that we begin preparing you for the ceremony in three days." She said with bright eyes.

"C-Ceremony?" I stammered, I was at a loss for words.

"Yes! We have to prepare your gown, appearance and physical chemistry." said another shorter but, curvier female.

"Yes! Yes!" came the smallest one as she ran behind me. "Beginning with your treatment."

"What treatment?" I asked.

"This one!" She squealed before jabbing me in the rear with a syringe as the other two grabbed a hold of me to keep me balanced. I fixed my lips to question her but my mouth went dry. My body felt like it was on fire and my breathing became shallow.

"Relax. This injection is just one out of a series of three that you will recieve up until the ceremony." said the tallest female.

"Yes, these injections will cause you to excrete more hormonones and make you more...appealing to his majesty as to ensure that you give him heirs." said the curvier one.

"Now," she continued. "Let's go get you measured for your gown."

I tried to resist but my body was weak. I was still able to get to my feet and walk with the assitance of the three women. We traversed the long hallway and got on the elevator going down. When we came out we were in a giant room that was lavishly decorated in silks, satins and embroidered fabrics. There were other Innekian women as well. They all approached with looks of amazement and chatter of preparation.

In the back of the room a set of heavy velvet curtains parted revealed an Innekian woman that dwarfed all the others and even me. She let out a thunderous clap with her hands to silence the room.

"Now, now girls don't smother the poor boy. We must do as his highness has asked of us and that alone." The large woman spoke in a hearty tone as she approached me.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Madame Courtierre. I am in charge of all the girls here and you, my dear child, shall have the most extravagent gown the likes of this galaxy will ever see." Her speech was followed by a robust laugh and she clapped her hands again.

"Come, come. We must get you sized and fitted shall we?" Madame Courtierre turned and began to walk. The girls at my side followed in suit, taking me with them. They eased me up the stairs and into a dimly lit room behind the heavy velvet curtains. The smell of incense filled the room and a large pool of steaming water lay before.

"Before we can get you sized, we must give you a proper bath." Said the madame. Following that comment I was yanked out of my robe and tossed into the water. I came back up gasping for air because I was caught off guard.

"Some warning would have been nice." I said angrily. The four women shrugged and the tallest one proceeded to grab two bottles from the shelf on the back wall. I grew somewhat nervous with the thought of what was coming next. The madame appeared behind me and held me in place. Before I could ask a question the heavily perfumed contents of one bottle was dumped on me and I was scrubbed from head to toe. This process was repeated with the second bottle.

I was gasping for air when they finished. I looked up at all of them from the water and was met with smiles.

"Relax darling!" said the curviest girl. "There is a lot more fun ahead."

I swallowed hard at the thought of what was to come before I was grabbed out of the water and taken into another room toward the back

End

**Sorry I have been gone for so long everyone! But there will be some long overdue updates this month. This chapter is a precursor to future events that I hope you will all enjoy. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Demon here. Well a reader said faster and longer so here I am. I value my readers and would like to keep them happy. This chapter may be significantly longer than the others. So Enjoy!**

(Omiscent POV)

Trunks was taken into a room that led further back into the palace and was swarmed by four other Innekian women. While the previous sat him on a pedestal within a semi-circle of mirrors and quickly left. Madame Courtierre smiled and let out a thunderous clap.

"Alright girls let's get him measured for his gown. Something that would impress his majesty and make the rest of the galaxy envious." She said as she sat in a large, plush chair off to the side. Almost immediately the women swarmed Trunks with fabric, measuring tape and needles.

(Trunks' POV)

I was surrounded without a second's notice. Three of the women helped me stand and the other one began take my measurements. She measured my arms, neck, chest, and shoulders before going to my legs. She went for the inside of my leg and brought it up quickly to my groin. Whacking me in my unmentionables.

"OUCH! What the hell was that!? That hurt!" I exploded. The woman gave me a look of indifference, nodded and continued measuring my body. When she was done I was able to sit back down. She left with another girl and while the other girls began grabbing fabrics and showing them to me.

"Which fabric do you prefer? Silk, Polyester, or Nylon?" Asked the smaller of the two girls as she held out all three. I thought for a second but before I could answer the larger girl huffed and hit her over the head.

"What kind of question is that? Who wouldn't wear silk?" She said in a rather haughty tone before snatching the other two fabrics. The smaller girl rubbed her head and her eyes began to water. I felt strangely angry and I guess it was the horomonal injections. My emotions were going crazy and I couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't know what I want! Who are you to hit this poor girl anyways? Give me the polyester! I don't want this crap! I hate silk!" I screamed and hurled the silk in her face. The smaller girl took the polyester back from her and handed it to me with a smile. The other girl turned red in the face before huffing and running out of the room.

"Thank you. No one has ever defended me before." Said the smaller girl. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself.

"It is okay. I just didn't appreciate how she treated you. What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Ilia. At your service." She gave a curtsy as she spoke. I laughed at how adorable she was. Afterwards we spoke for a few minutes before the other two women entered the room. They had an assortment of fabric colors in large baskets.

"Ilia? Where is your sister? Please go get her." The older of the two women asked. Ilia looked down and began to walk. My emotions got the best of me yet again causing an outburst.

"No! I do not want that girl in here. She was rude, mean and a complete headache. I want her nowhere near my gown." I huffed. I was mentally shocked at myself, I felt so emotional and unstable. From her chair against the side of the room Madama Courtierre gave a laugh.

"It seems the horomones are taking effect. Your already having feminine fluctuation of your emotions. It will take a few hours but you will get used to it. But as of now I am just enjoying the show." She said with a smile.

I huffed again before calming myself. Ilia brought me the baskets of fabrics asking me what colors I wanted for my gown. I looked at the basket and got pissed off again. Rising from my spot I looked directly at the woman that took my measurements.

"You have my measurements right? I want a combination of blue, purple and silver. I don't care what style the gown is however, I don't want to look over conservative or look like an old lady. Got it?" I barked at her. She nodded quickly before fetching a body form to place the gown on. I snorted before exiting the room, passed the bath and out the curtains. As I headed through the room I was swarmed by the same women as before. Their chatter annoyed me immediately.

"GET. LOST. ALL OF YOU!" I yelled. All of them fled and I got on the elevator to go back upstairs. I felt strange all of a sudden, I felt like I was in control again. My head started to pound and I felt sick at the thought of how I had been acting. The more emotional I got the worse the reaction became and the less control I had over myself.

The elevator opened and I stumbled out. I could feel my body temperature rising again as I staggered down the hallway. I got dizzy before my body pitched forward but, I didn't hit the floor. I came face-to-chest with someone much larger than me. I looked up to see Broly staring down at me, his eyes were fogged over. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up bridal style. I felt so strange and weak that I couldn't fight back. He brought my face close to his and inhaled deeply. After letting out a contented sigh he began carrying me back to the bedroom. We passed the balcony I threw myself from and the moon was visible. I had no idea it had been that long, I thought I was in there for a few hours not the whole day.

We entered the bedroom and he laid me on the bed. Everything was blurry but, I could make out his figure as he removed his robes, revealing his upper body. He climbed on top of me and put his face into my neck. His breath was heavy and warm against my skin. I could feel him pressing his lips against my skin.

(Broly's POV)

I was losing control over myself. The hormonal injections that my scientists hadc designed were working better than I had expected. The smell he gave off was so intoxicating that I just couldn't keep my hands off him. I kissed his neck just to see how far I could go. My hands eased into the opening of his robe and I felt him all over before I pushed the fabric off his shoulders. I eased myself back to look at him. His skin was so pale and the moonlight from the window made him glow. His eyes were glassy and his face was slightly flushed.

My self-control was ebbing away but, if I were to take him now I would ruin everything. But I had to do something or I would lose my mind. I removed the robe but, I left his underwear. I grabbed his legs, bringing them to my hips, I leaned in and kissed him more as I rubbed against him rapidly. I grew more and more aroused with every passing minute. The soft moans and cries coming from his mouth were making it even worse. My restraint was hanging by a thread at this point yet I couldn't bring myself to stop.

(Trunks' POV)

My body was going insane with sensations. Broly was dry humping me like crazy and I was helpless to stop him. His rock hard erection was rubbing against me through his pants. I knew he wanted to go further but something was stopping him. I was glad but pissed at the same time. On one hand he won't touch me so I am safe, on the other hand I want him to hurry up and do something because I was getting anxious.

All the emotions, sensations, events of the day and the current scene were all rushing to my head and I began to lose conciousness. The room swirled and colors blended together into a dark mass. I let out a strange sound before I passed out.

(Omniscent POV)

A pitiful cry filled the room before Trunks lost conciousness beneath the great warrior. Broly stopped and looked at the young man. He let out a great sigh of relief. Laying on his side he wrapped Trunks in arms, keeping him close until dawn.

**So this is the newest chapter. I hope you all approve. I may speed the process to the ceremony up to give the desired sex scenes minus the romance/fluffy fillers. I don't know yet. But, Thank you for reading. **


	7. UPDATE

**UPDATE: Hey readers, Demon here with a few updates for you guys.**

Hey everyone, I am sorry that I have kept you all waiting and that I am getting on your nerves. The bleach story and the dbz story have new chapters that are almost done. But, between severe writer's block and college I am swamped. Nonetheless I will try my hardest to get it up before the end of April. Please just bear with me.

Also I am very open to suggestions for those that like the story or want to see it go in a certain direction. I can't get better without your help. I hope you guys are understanding...but trust me when summer comes...it is on, I will bring the biggest, baddest fanfics you have ever read. I promise! Until then just be a little more patient.

**Kamsahamnida~**

** Demon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone so I am trying my hardest to get to the climax of this story so the Mpreg can ensue. I am very happy that readers are pleased with this story. Please forgive me, my writer's block is hell and along with college I have no time. (The Bleach one will be updated soon as well and I have a WOP for Naruto and Harry Potter) Enjoy!**

(Omniscent POV)

The earling morning shine of the sun gently slipped through an opening in the heavy, dark curtains of the royal bedroom. Broly stirred slightly before slowly opening his eyes. The room was pleasantly dim with the exception of the pale red light of sunrise coming in. Looking down he saw Trunks in his arms. The younger male was curled up against Broly's chest with his head tucked downward. The corners of the legendary saiyan's mouth began to twitch in an attempt to smile.

(Broly's POV)

I felt calm for some reason. Looking at the hybrid sleeping peacefully put me at ease I felt that now he would stop running from me. I mulled over this for a minute or two before I shook the thought away. There were a lot of preparations that needed to happen for the ceremony. I gently let him out of my arms and left him in the center of the bed. Donning my robes I quietly left the room looking back one last time to make sure that he was still there.

I left the room and took the elevator down to the main entrance of the palace. As I stepped out I was greeted by Madame Coutierre, as she was planning the entire ceremony. She was unusually eager, considering how early it was.

"And why are you so eager to speak to me, Madame?" I asked bluntly.

The large Innekian woman let out an enraged huff at me. It was an obvious sign that she was not pleased with my tone or question.

"Well, Your Highness. There was a miscalculation in the moon phase prediction. The moon will be full tonight! So we can have the ceremony sooner than what was planned." She exclaimed before clapping her hands.

I widened my eyes slightly at this information. My plans could be put into action sooner than I thought. I nodded as a sign for her to hold the ceremony tonight. Giving a large smile she hurried off to continue the preparations. As she departed an older Innekian man approached me. It was the Tailor.

"Sire, your robes are finished. I request that you try them on to see if they need any adjustments." He said softly. I nodded and followed him into his working quarters. Once we entered I stood in the middle while his apprentice came out with the robe. I removed my current garbs and donned the new ones.

"It fits perfectly, your majesty! Now I will finish the final touches along with the embellishments." He said with a bright smile.

I nodded and returned the robe to him after putting on my previous one. I exited his quarters and called for my right hand man. When he appeared I gave him a curt nod before departing with him to take care of other preparations.

(Trunks' POV)

I cracked my eyes to look around the room before trying to move. It was empty so I sat up gazing around the room before looking to the heavy curtains. A bright orange glow was seeping through the sides. Glancing around before making any movements, I lightly rose and padded to the curtain. The strong light blinded me for a few seconds before I was able to see clearly. The light from the rising sun painted the landscape several stories beneath me. Mixtures of orange, pink, and gold combined with the shadows made a picturesque scene.

A sudden knock at the door tore me away from the admirable scene. Slowly, I opened the large door. Ilia, the young Innekian girl from yesterday, was there smiling brightly.

"Good Morning! I was sent to retrieve you and bring you to Madame Courtierre's living quarters immediately. Please, follow me." she said before turning heel. Without question I followed the young girl down the hall and into the elevator. This time it went down to the ground level before opening into a luxurious living space. In the center was a large chair where the Madame was sitting.

I was quickly encompassed by a hoard of women with the three from yesterday standing in the front of the crowd. Madame Courtierre rose and the sea of women parted so she could approach me. Placing her hands on both of my shoulders she gave a beeming smile.

"It seems there has been a miscalculation, the full moon is tonight. Now! We must begin preparing you for the ceremony!" She said loudly. As if on cue the dozens of women encircling me started cheering. In an instant they lifted me up and began carrying me away.

"W-Whoah! What's going on? Where are we going?" I screamed as I was carried through a set of double doors and into the forest. As we went deeper the sun's strength faded slightly. We came to a beautiful white marble building in an opening. The sun light painted it pink and gold. The Madame opened the large doors and I was carried in. The inside was lavish with a large opening covered in glass to let the sun in. There were marble pillars, mirrors, shelves of perfurmes and soaps, racks of elegant robes and accessories everywhere.

Unfortunately, I was so absorbed in the surroundings I didn't notice that we were getting closer to the large bathing pool in the middle. Hands grabbed my robe and as I was flung toward the water. My robe came off and I went in face first.

When I came up the girls began to scatter all over trying on robes and accessories like it was a treat. Madames Courtierre, Ilia and the three other women remained. I had a feeling of what was coming next. I was soon covered in a very sweet smelling soap. I coughed.

"What is this?" I asked

"This is the rarest of flowers on our home world, the New Moon Lily. We prepared it especially for tonight's ceremony." Ilia said softly.

For the next thirty minutes the three women scrubbed me from head to toe with the fragrant soap. They were all humming the same little melody as they bathed me. I began to relax until I felt a sharp prick in my rear. I jumped.

"Don't worry, that was the last of your horomone injections." Said the curviest of the girls. I calmed myself before they lifted me out, dried me off and redressed me. As I sat down in front of the mirror I noticed that I looked...different.

My hair was much longer, I looked softer and my shape was...rounder. My reflection shocked me and I remained quiet during the following hours of preparation. My hair was combed and put in small sections as it was curled and decorated with semi-translucent pink shells. It was a pain-stakingly long process.

Following that my face was covered with a pinkish white powder. My lips, eyebrows, and eyes were carefully painted with a very fine brush. I looked in the mirror after my eyes were finished, I looked like my mother. The resemblence was eerie but, the moment was short lived as I was quickly escorted to the dressing room. As I was hurried along I took a quick glance upward, the sun was hanging high overhead. Time seemed to be flying by.

As we entered the room I was placed in a pedestal in the center. A semi-circle of mirrors faced me. The tallest of the three women helped me out of my robe right before the smaller one and Ilia brought out my new one. I gently slipped my arms into it and Ilia tied my sash. It was a perfect fit. It was a iridescent blue-gray with a light trim in purple that came down to my toes. I soon had pink pearls draped around my neck and matching earrings put in my ears.

"There! Now it is time to walk to the cermony." Madame Courtierre said excitedly. Time had really flown by maybe because I was nervous. Soon the girls crowded me again but his time I was placed on a pedestal with a velvet pillow. My veil was dropped over my face and I was carried a side door. It had grown dark and the moon was glowing brightly. We arrived in another clearing in the woods with a large, clear lagoon. Innekians from the palace were seated on either side. An inticately designed silver arch stood in front of the lagoon with a Holy man in the middle and Broly to the right. I was carried to him and he lifted me off of the pedestal

The Holy man had Broly encase my hands in his before tying them in a red sash. Then he told us to bow our heads and close our eyes. We did and he began singing chants to go through with the ceremony. The other Innekians hummed along. Before I knew it we were allowed to open our eyes again.

"On this night under the watch of the full moon and the heavens to hearts have been joined. His majesty now has a Queen. You may remove the veil." The Holy man bellowed as he untied our hands.

I was going crazy as large hands removed the veil and our eyes locked. The crowd cheered at the they silenced the Holy man began to finish.

"The ceremony is now over. Once we leave the two shall proceed into the mystic waters of the lagoon and commence consemation of their union." He said before he nodded to both of us and left. The other Innekians left quickly as well. I felt large hands slipping my garbs off of me. I started to resist out of fear.

(Broly's POV)

My plan was almost complete. I began removing his robe but, he was fighting me trying to resist. I let out a sigh and stopped, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"What is it child? Why do you still fight me? I thought you had agreed to be good." I bellowed. He shook and began to struggle more. When he realized he wouldn't get free he began crying.

"I don't want this and I am frightened at the thought of you touching me. Your just so big." He stammered. I let out a heavy sigh and picked him up. Slowly, I walked toward the water, his trembling shook my chest. At the edge I set his feet in so he could stand. Kissing his neck, cheek and shoulders I slid the robe off of him. The urges were growing stronger by the second.

I stopped for a second to remove my own robe before guiding him in waist deep. He was still trembling but I knew that I was going to get what I wanted.

**So yea that is the end of this chapter which means the next own starts with foreplay and smex! Huzzah thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! Now as promised we shall get R rated up in here. Thanks for reading!**

(Omniscent POV)

Trunks trembled in the waist deep water and tightly closed his eyes as he felt his robe sliding off of his shoulders. Large calloused hands caressed his bare skin making him flush a pale pink. He tucked his chin toward his chest and began to cower. The giant warrior before him sighed before hooking his chin with a large finger and tilting his head upward.

His breathing hitched and attempted to pull his head away but to no avail. He felt lips smothering his own. A rather large prodding tongue forced its way into his mouth catching the young saiyan off guard. He struggled to pull back however he was just pulled closer and the kiss deepened.

After what seemed like an eternity the kiss broke and both warriors were left gasping for air.

(Trunks' POV)

Slowly I opened my eyes, I was still panting from that lung collapsing kiss. Broly was staring at me, his dark eyes were glazed gray from lust. My body went numb and I felt as if I had to do whatever he asked.

His large hands slid under my arms to move me. Slowly I felt my body moving backwards into more shallow waters. Once we stopped I was quickly turned around and picked up, my chest was placed flat on the ground with my ass directly in his line of sight. He pressed up against me, rubbing his erection between my thighs. I whimpered a little as I felt my body go weak.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll be gentle. It will feel good I promise." He whispered as he rolled my robe up to my lower back. I began to squirm on the ground to get away. Broly let out a sound that was a cross between an amused chuckle and an irritated sigh. He used one hand to put a firm grip on the back of my neck. I felt his other hand rubbing the front of my thigh before slowly wandering up and palming my length through my underwear.

As much as I despised admitting it, the touch felt good. I craved more, I wanted him to touch me more. Closing my eyes I started rubbing up against his hand while letting out small moans hear and there. His breathing picked up and he responded to me without speaking. He brought his knee up, using it to push my legs apart. The man behind me let out an audible sigh before removing his hand from my neck and tearing off my undergarments.

My heart started going a mile a second as he began rapidly humping me. My brain said hate but my body was screaming for more.

(Broly's POV)

All self-control was gone. This was the moment I had been desiring for such a long period of time that my eagerness was overwhelming. But, I knew that I had to calm myself or I would end up hurting the young hybrid and my chances of offspring.

Rubbing against him felt so amazing, the water had been mixed with oils by some of the servants the previous day. The slickness and friction was driving me mad but I had to postpone my actions. Taking deep breaths I managed to calm myself and the absence of feeling left the young one beneath me crying for more.

"You are a needy little thing aren't you, boy?" I whispered to him. Lightly I traced the outer shell of his ear causing him to moan and grind back against me. His entire body was flushing pink while his face was closer to red.

Keeping my position over him I slowly rubbed his ass until my index finger ghosted over a tight ring of muscles. His face turned a darker shade and he tensed up at the sensation. Gently I kept prodding his entrance with my finger until it slipped in. The tight heat of his body had a death grip on my finger as he mewled and writhed beaneath me. Soon he got used to the one finger, lulling himself into a trance like state as he rocked back against the finger inside him.

I slid a second finger into him and he jolted, reaching back to place a firm grip on my wrist. Stopping the movements I kissed the side of his face to calm him.

"Your fingers...they're large...it's painful...too much..." He panted out, his face twisted and reddened by pain with a hint of embarassment.

Shaking my head, I used my other arm to pull his face closer to mine. This shifted the already strange position so I had access to his face. I slowly began moving my fingers again to prepare him. Tears were cascading down from his eyes as he choked back his sobs. Sighing I pulled my fingers out and rolled him over so he was laying on his back instead of his chest. Lifting his legs to my shoulders I returned to my previous minstrations. I leaned down to lock him into a kiss to silence his cries.

Soon he was complacent and riding my fingers, urging them to go deeper. I added the other two fingers at the same time. He let out choked, broken scream of pain. It was too much for him at that moment but I had to speed up the preparation a little bit. I stretched him good enough, all four of my fingers were knuckle deep in the heat of contricting and untouched hole.

Slowly I eased my fingers out and removed the rest of my clothing. My plan was now in full effect.

(Switch POV)

My body was burning from being fingered. My face was hot with embarrassment from being touched. Even more so at the thought of Broly figuring out that I was a virgin. Silently, I prayed he wouldn't say anything of it...but luck was still against me.

"Look at me." He said. I tightly shut my eyes and refused.

"Trunks? Look at me." He said gently. I kept my eyes shut as I felt a large palm cup the side of my face. Slowly, I opened my eyes to look upon the man above me.

"I know that this is your first time. I also know that you are very nervous but, do as I say and it will feel like nothing you've ever experienced." My face flushed a darker shade of red at his words and the gentleness behind them.

"O-Okay...please be gentle." These were the only words that came out my mouth. I was starting to relax...until I looked down and got a good look at him.

His length was huge. I began to get nervous again as thoughts of: 'Holy Shit that thing is huge.' and 'That is not going to fit.' ran through my head. I watched in horror as he began to press the head against my entrance. He inched it in little by little. He went slowly because I started crying.

With a sigh he reached up to where he threw his clothes. Taking his robe he wadded the sleeve before putting it in my mouth.

"Bite down and try not to scream. We are just getting started, okay?" He said before kissing my forehead.

I took a deep breath in through my nose. Then the pain truly began, he quickly pushed in and I stopped breathing. My stomach felt like it was going to tear open and my ass couldn't adjust to him. He had to be at least ten inches in length if not longer on top of that he was thick so that made it all the worse.

Tears were streaming down my face as I bit down hard on the sleeve in my mouth. Slowly, he began moving. Fear set in and an impeding panic attack was getting closer. I went over the edge, spitting out the sleeve I started screaming and hyperventalating.

"Agh..it hurts..it burns...pull out...PULL OUT!" I yelled choking on the air. Broly shook his head and gripped my hips on either side.

Suddenly, I lurched to the side and threw up on the ground. My body shook violently as I coughed with tremendous force. The large warrior pulled out before wrapping an arm around my waist and lifted me up off the ground. He braced my back with his other arm, his hand on the back of my head. My vision was blurry as he pulled me upward so I was resting my head on his shoulder with my legs around his waist and a strong arm hooked under the back of my thighs.

I closed my eyes as a large hand rubbed my back. It was soothing, surprisingly. He whispered sweet things into my ear. My body relaxed as he slowly moved backwards into deeper water. His hand left the back of my head and started spreading my ass.

"Let's try again. This time we cannot stop." He whispered to me before placing himself at my entrance yet again. He slid into me again and I let out a yelp of pain. The deeper he went the deeper I sunk my nails into his back. My eyes were tightly shut as I attempted to hold back tears.

He struck something...whatever it was the shock made my eyes open. Again, this time I recognized the sensation. His length was ramming into my bladder. It wasn't obvious if he knew what he was doing or not but I had to get him to stop.

"Agh...my bladder...your hitting my bladder!" I screamed. Broly kept going and the ballooned organ he was striking was half full. A pitiful whine tore from my throat before I urinated on the both of us. My body was shaking from the release of tension and lack of pressure.

(Switch POV)

I could feel a warm sensation as the small hybrid relieved himself. Slowly, I shifted myself to a diferent angle. Resuming my previous actions, keeping an even pace as I rocked up into him. The young boy ceased his screaming though tears still fell. At a time like this I may have had sympathy but, with everything I had planned at stake, there was no time for pity. I needed heirs and this was the only way I would get them.

The choked sobs changed into shocked gasps when I struck a certain spot. The nails in my back went deeper and his thighs tightened around my waist. I did the same movement over and over. The hybrid moaned louder with every successful thrust. All self-control was gone as my thrusts became more rapid. A few thrusts and a hoarse scream (from my queen of course) later I fninshed inside of him. Doing as I was instructed I waited five minutes before pulling out in order to ensure conception. By that time the young saiyan was beginning to fall asleep.

After removing myself, I used the water around us to rid our bodies of evidence that may have alluded to our earlier actions. A bit of blood ran down his legs but it was nothing that a towel and a bit of pressure couldn't solve. Easing the two of us to the edge of the water, I gathered our garbs and teleported us back to my room. Once we arrived I pulled back the sheets and layed down with the hybrid still in my arms.

I had accomplished everything I sought for the night and tomorrow I would deal with the aftermath. A wave of exhaustion washed over me, easing me into a restful sleep.

**So that readers is the end of this chapter. I am so sorry the updates take too long but I have an awful case of writer's block. **

**If there is something that you might want to see in this story or you think I could write about feel free to leave a suggestion in the comments or pm me. I am always open to new ideas! **


End file.
